Characters
by Rilme Caatl
Summary: Character descriptions of my OCs
1. Character… Rilme

**So I just realized that I never gave any true descriptions of any of my OCs, so here you go…**

**If you ever what to one of my OCs please PM me for permission first. You must also give a description of what you are going to them for and what type of story it is. If it's anything slash, transgender, or anything like that, then just so you know and never have to ask…MY ANSWER IS NO!**

**Now… onto the descriptions**

**Character… Rilme**

* * *

Rilme Faith (Kenobi) Eben

(Rill-may)

Appearance:

Livian female

Red brown hair

Brown eyes

5'0" fully grown

Right below the shoulders when first taken as padawan

Shoulder length hair after becoming a padawan and grows from there.

Facts:

Jedi

Two blue lightsabers but can use one

As well as a spare pink one and purple one

Equally powerful in both the Unifying and Living Force

Personality: I can't really say cause her personality is mine and I never really know exactly what mine is.

(Just so you know Rilme is both OCD and ADHD.)


	2. Character… Chrysla

**Character… Chrysla**

Chrysla Estine

Appearance:

Human

Female

Blond hair

Blue eye

White

5' 1" full grown

Shoulder length, Padawan

Long, grown

Facts:

Has a purple lightsaber

Powerful in the Living Force

Personality:

Snippy

Stubborn

Humorous

Witty

Loyal

Will to bend the rules

Obedient


	3. Character… John

**Character… John**

John Eben

Appearance:

Human

Of course male

Brown short hair with a go-tee as an adult

Green eyes

White

6'1" full grown

Facts:

Corellian Jedi

Three months older than Rilme

Has Green lightsaber

Powerful in the Living Force

Personality:

Stubborn

Loyal

Funny

Willing to bend the rules

Kind and loving

Stern


	4. Character… Tiran

**Character… Tiran**

Admiral Rackty Tiran

(Rack-tie)

Appearance:

Human

Male

Short black hair with beard

Turquoise eyes

Black

6'1"

Personality:

Stubborn

Loyal

Obedient sometimes

Brave

* * *

**If I missed any characters that are in my stories that aren't Jedi Apprentice characters, movie or tv show characters, or my sister's characters, tell me in your reviews**


	5. Characters… Obi-Wan’s Family

**Star Wars and Skillet (Rilla), wanted me to add her OCs.**

* * *

**Characters... Obi-Wan's Family**

Sarah Davis Kenobi:

Appearance;

Livian

Black hair

Purple eyes

5'3"

Details;

Force sensitive (unknown to most)

Representative in the Galactic Senate

A few months younger than Obi

Married a year after Troy and Rilla

Has six kids

Trained by Obi to be a Livian Jedi (secretly)

Blue lightsaber

Is terrifying when angry (according to Ani)

Is like a mother to Ani

Personality;

Calm (mostly)

Soft spoken

Gentle

Kind hearted

Has a temper

Natalie Kenobi (Obi-Wan's daughter):

Appearance;

Livian

Black hair

Light purple eyes

5'2" full grown

Looks like her mother

Details;

Force sensitive

Because Obi's Padawan during the Clone War

Has healing abilities

Has her father's personality

Will have a violet lightsaber

Mark Kenobi:

Appearance;

Livian

Dark brown hair with red tint

Dark blue eyes

Looks like his father

5'10" full grown

Details;

Force sensitive

Trained as a Livian Jedi (by Kate and Obi)

Has mother's personality

Has a green lightsaber

Nikki Kenobi:

Appearance;

Livian

Red brown hair

Grey blue eyes

Looks like both parents, but favors Obi slightly more

5'0" full grown

Details;

Force sensitive

Livian Jedi (trained by Obi and Sarah)

Is very smart

Is very close to her father

Is strong in the Living Force

White lightsaber

Personality;

Sweet

Rarely gets angry

Kind hearted

Loved animals

Nima Kenobi (adopted Twi'lik):

Appearance;

White with pink stripes on lekku

Bright blue eyes

5'4" full grown

Details;

Found by Obi on the battlefield on Ryloth when infant

Force sensitive but not enough to be trained by the Jedi

Livian Jedi (trained by Kahuna and Obi)

Yellow lightsaber

Personality;

Hot headed

Kind

Stubborn (this goes for every Kenobi)

Peter Kenobi:

Appearance;

Livian

Red hair

Brown eyes (comes from Obi's side of the family)

6'0" full grown

Favors his mother but has some of his fathers traits

Details;

Older twin to Nova

Force sensitive

Livian Jedi (trained by Elizabeth and Sarah [occasionally Obi])

Has father's personality

Blue lightsaber

Nova Kenobi:

Appearance;

Brown hair (from Obi's side)

Light blue eyes with light purple tint

5'1" full grown

Favors father but has some of mother's traits

Details;

Is younger twin to Peter

Force sensitive

Livian Jedi (trained by Tom and Obi)

Combination of father and mother's personality

Silver lightsaber


	6. Characters…Rilla’sFamily

**Characters… Rilla's Family **

Troy Ridley:

Appearance;

Brown hair

Blue eyes

6'6" full grown

Facts;

Blue lightsaber

Personality;

Prefers to remain silent

Is gentle but can be forceful if need be

Basically a gentle giant

Andrew Ridley:

Appearance;

Blue eyes

Light brown hair with slight red tint

6'4" full grown

Is a combination of his mother and father

Facts;

Becomes Rilla's Padawan during the Clone War

Blue lightsaber

Has his father's personality except likes to speak more

Lily Ridley:

Navy blue eyes

Very light brown hair (closer to a dirty blonde color)

5'2" full grown

Looks a bit more like her mother than her father

Facts;

Trained as a Livian Jedi (by Troy and Kahuna)

Has her mother's personality

Will lose part of her left arm when she's a bit older

Dark yellow lightsaber

Nathan Ridley:

Appearance;

Brown eyes

Light red hair with brown tint

6'0" full grown

Looks more like father but only by a little

Fact;

Older twin to Rebecca

Livian Jedi (trained by Rilla and Linda)

Strong with the Living Force

Green lightsaber

Combination of mother and father's personalities

Rebecca Ridley:

Appearance;

Dark brown eyes

Dark red hair

5'0" full grown

Looks like mother

Facts;

Younger twin to Nathan

Livian Jedi (trained by Troy and Elizabeth)

Dark pink lightsaber

Has father's personality

Elsa Ridley:

Appearance;

Blood red hair

Dark brown (almost black) eyes

4'11" full grown

Looks like father

Facts;

Livian Jedi (trained by Tom and Sarah)

Struggles with anger

Brushes with the Dark Side

Dark gray lightsaber

Has mother's personality but with more anger

Born during the Clone War

Timothy Ridley:

Appearance;

Light blue eyes

Red brown hair (almost same shade as mother's)

5'4" full grown

Looks almost exactly like mother

Facts;

Jedi (trained by Anakin)

Blue lightsaber

Combination of parents' personalities

Born after the Clone War


End file.
